koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Char Aznable
Char Aznable (シャア・アズナブル) is one of the most iconic characters of the Gundam series. Nicknamed the "Red Comet" (赤い彗星), he is known as a quick and fearsome pilot who doubles as a talented strategical leader. When he finds himself struggling against Amuro's piloting, he considers the younger pilot to be his arch rival. He has several trademarks, some of which include his red tinted clothing and Mobile Suits. He has a younger sister named Sayla Mass but she is omitted from the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam titles, due partially to the death of her voice actor, Yo Inoue, in 2003. During Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, he is also known under one of his aliases, Quattro Bajeena (クワトロ・バジーナ, also known as Quattro Vageena). To celebrate their one year anniversary, the official Gundam Cafe is holding a "Red Comet Fair" with a Char inspired menu. Mission Mode Char shares both of his stories with Amuro. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, he decides to investigate a planet's mysterious legend with his trusted subordinates, Apolly and Roberto. While they were searching the surface, they encounter Amuro and Hayato. Though their hostility towards one another remains, they both decide to collaborate on their search. Along the way, Char skillfully defeats other ace pilots in his relatively outdated Mobile Suits. His ending is similar to Amuro's except that they save each other from being trapped under the falling wreckage. Thankful to his new friend, Char is convinced that people really can change for the better. His story in the second title follows his Char's Counterattack persona. Both men believe that they are leaders for humanity's future. In Char's case, he believes that mankind is a worthless vice for earth and challenges his rival to prove him otherwise. He is lead by Lalah's ghost to certain conflicts in the field. Before long, his destructive path gets Amuro's attention and he challenges Char to a final showdown. The location is the same place where they fought during the end of the One Year War. After Amuro is shot down, Char relates that his victory feels empty and wonders if he just lost a worthy rival. When the player finishes all of the story missions in Mission Mode as Char, the player will be able to alter his default portrait to either to his original Gundam counterpart or his Quattro Bajeena alias. In other characters' Mission Modes, he and Amuro may randomly appear to attack the player. He may also appear with Quess and the player is given the opportunity to defeat either pilot to stop their rendezvous on the field. He has several extra missions dedicated to his Mobile Suits or personality; his line about a pilot's abilities being more important than their Suit is quoted more than once by other characters. One of the Collection Missions pairs him with Kai and Johnny as the three Red Stars. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he starts out attacking Banagher, but makes a truce with him and Ribbons in the Those who Doubt scenario. During these missions, he along with Ribbons mainly assume a leadership position. When Mineva is discovered to be amongst the members of the Those who Disagree camp, Char sympathizes with Banagher in wanting to get her back. However as he undertakes more intensive battles and advocates sterner measures against those in the other three camps, he and Banagher comes to harsh disagreements that lead him to face as Banagher and Haman. With the numbers in the Those who Doubt group reduced by the defection of Banagher and several others, he and Ribbons forge and alliance with Scirocco and Treize. It is here that he meets formally with Full Frontal, which is an odd meeting to say the least. Personality When he is first introduced, Char is a revolutionary soldier whose abilities were recognized by many. Coming from a humane background, his views of the world are twisted when he plots for his revenge against the Zabi family. His true loyalties to any faction remain unclear as he can cleverly deceive anyone who may serve his purposes. Though a sly individual, he also radiates charming professionalism that makes him popular with the people he works with. He acts modestly to the praise given to him though he won't hesitate to speak a satirical quip towards Amuro. He has an affinity for younger pilots and willingly volunteers to act as mentor figures for them. He mainly exhibits this trait with Kamille when acting as Lieutenant Quattro. Since he acts as a noble gentlemen, he is popular with the ladies. It's probable, however, that the only woman that he's ever truly loved was Lalah Sune and he blames Amuro as her murderer. Though he was romantically involved with her, he states that she could have been his surrogate mother in Char's Counterattack. During this time frame, he also becomes more bitter and shallow. Presumably, his hidden agenda for his war against earth was to settle his score with Amuro. Quotes :See also: Char Aznable/Quotes *"All I feel here is the presence of evil..." :"I do! That's why we have to show the world this light within the human heart!" ::~~Char and Amuro; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stats Char is one of the more balanced characters in the titles and second strongest Melee fighter. He has a stronger Shot rating than the Gundam Fighters, making him work well in most Mobile Suits. In the first game, he had overall strong stats. His main setback in the sequel is his somewhat average Defense statistic, which can hamper his progress through crowds. Still, he remains one of the statistically strongest characters in the games. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Char will automatically learn. *'Newtype' - during a dash, the character will be impervious to enemy shots. *'Smash Hit' - breaks through enemy guard during a boost attack while SP Gauge is full. Relations This section lists the relationships that Char will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Kamille Bidan, Lalah Sune, Quess Paraya, Nanai Miguel *Contempt - Amuro Ray, Kai Shiden, Hayato Kobayashi, Paptimus Scirocco, Reccoa Londe, Sarah Zabiarov, Yazan Gable, Haman Karn, Gyunei Guss Char has special SP attack quotes with M'Quve, Amuro, and Haman. When the player has the cleared Amuro and Char's History Missions in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, they will gain the Pilot Skill, "Beginner's Faux Pas". Equipping it makes players lose their ability to block but their attack increases. It will be available in the shop for 5,000 Gold. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Char after they clear the second mission in the Those who Doubt scenario. After clearing the final mission in For Victory scenario, read the Terminal Message, "Light of the Human Heart", to boost a character's ties with Char. Char has special SP attack quotes for each of his different forms. :First Gundam - M'Quve, Frontal, Lunamaria :Quattro Bajeena - Kamille, Amuro (Zeta version), Haman, Jerid, Garrod :Char's Counterattack - Dozle, Gato, Amuro (Char's Counterattack version), Haman, Scirocco, Ribbons, Frontal, Banagher Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Char (either version of him). ;Char (Gundam) *Default - Zaku II (Char), Gelgoog (Char), Z'Gok (Char), Zeong *Rival's MS - Gundam *Weaker Suit - Zaku II, Zakutank ;Quattro Bajeena *Default - Hyaku Shiki *Rival's MS - Qubeley *Crossover MS - Destiny Gundam ;Char (Char's Counterattack) *Default - Sazabi *Rival's MS - Nu Gundam *Crossover MS - Infinite Justice Gundam, Zaku II (Char) *Weaker Suit - Zaku II *Occasional Pilot for - Alpha Azieru Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Char to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Funnel :Mobile Suit - Sazabi :Action - For a limited amount of time, Char may use his funnels to attack nearby enemies surrounding the player. His funnels fire at the same time as each of the player's strikes. Gallery File:Charquattro-dwg.jpg|As Quattro Bajeena Char-cca dwg2.jpg|Char's Counterattack default portrait in the second title External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters